Otani and Risa a gentle gesture
by poisoned kindness
Summary: This short story is of the two in college, not yet revealing their feelings for each other. They both decide to try drinking at their friend's birthday party. Of course, nothing happens... kind of , and they have yet to admit their feeling ... in words.


Otani X Risa

This short story is of the two in college, not yet revealing their feelings for each other. They both decide to try drinking at their friend's birthday party. Of course, nothing happens, and they have yet to admit their feelings, but here is a nice story all the same. This is my first post. I hope that you will enjoy this! No spoilers.

* * *

Risa couldn't stand up without falling to the ground. It was impossible. Yuki, Otani's closest friend, saw her try to get up. He rushed to her side and asked, "Risa, are you okay?"

Catching her in his arms as she fell to the ground, she looked up at Yuki, and mumbled, "Of course I am okay. I just drank some of Nobu's mixed drink, on top of all of the shots that I've took … and I just can't seem to stand up well."

"Yes I can see that."

"Well, I am fine. I don't drink, really, so I think that I just drank a little too much. I'm still here, but I just can't seem to stand," she said, trying to get up again.

"Oh no, you are not fine—at least not physically. Here, sit down and lean against me. I'll stay with you until you are able to not fall when you are standing—"

"—No, I have to get up because Chiharu looks kind of sick. I want to take care of her. She's so tiny, so I don't think that alcohol goes well with her," Risa loudly slurred.

"Ok, well sit down and then I'll check on her for you," Yuki said quietly.

"No! I am worried about her," Risa said, wobbling towards Chiharu, who was near the toilet, on the bathroom floor. "How are you feeling Chiharu?" Risa said softly.

"Oh, hi Risa. I'm okay. I just feel a little sick. I think that I didn't drink much but …" Chiharu blushed quietly.

Risa leaned over to rub her back, and started doing so while sliding towards the ground, almost hitting the tub right next to her.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" said Yuki, "if you want to look over Chiharu, you should lean against me too." Placing on Risa's head, he pulled her towards his chest and held her there. "I'm worried about you, and I know that Otani, would want me to take care of you."

"I don't care about that guy," Risa said huffing. "He's stupid, a chibi, and well, he sucks."

"Aww … you don't really mean that Risa," said Yuki.

"I just had a really tough day, and I'm frustrated about some things, so I just … don't know, I just wanted to see what this felt like when I drink a lot," Risa admitted.

"I see."

"Hey Yuki?"

"Yea?"

"Can you help me onto the bed? I want to lie down a bit."

"Sure." Holding Risa by the arm and back, he half carried her and plopped her onto the bed.

"Thanks. I'm going to nap now."

Frowning a little, Yuki said hesitantly, "Just call for me if you need something."

Risa didn't even hear his reply, for she was already sleeping. She was so tired of everything that she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Risa looked around. _Oh, I'm laying on Otani's bed_. Getting up, she walked over to the bathroom, to see Otani on the floor, near the toilet. Rushing over, she put her hand on his head, and said softly, "Otani, are you okay?"

Opening his eyes, he said, "I feel sick."

"Oh, then let me get you some water … or maybe I'll ask someone because I am still a little drunk." Getting up a little wobbly, she started to walk out of the door.

"Wait! Don't leave me here. Where are you going?" Otani hurriedly said.

Smiling a little, Risa replied, "I'll be right back. I am going to get some water so that you will feel better."

Staring at her, Otani mumbled, "Okay …"

While getting water, Risa chuckled to herself. _Hm … should I tell him about this later? He's being so … cute right now._ Smiling with her new found secret, she half wobbled, half crawled over to his side. Now he was laying on the bathroom floor. Placing the mug of water on the floor, she scooted up right next to his head. _I really hope that he feels better_. Frowning a little, she touched his head and smoothed his hair with her fingers. His hair is so soft. Looking at his face, she noticed that he had such long eyelashes. His nose is so sharp. His lips … smaller than hers. She smiled at her odd observation. And then, the smile quickly faded, replaced with this sense of confusion. When Risa drinks, she is always able to keep her inhibition. She remembers everything that happens, and she never does anything that she regrets. Leaning closer to Otani, she peered at his freckles … his quivering eyelashes … on the bottom of his eyelids, which covered the most amazing big brown eyes. Even though he was many many inches shorter than her and not intimidating, when he looks at her with those eyes, he makes her feel like a deer, caught by a hunter… _I shouldn't … I don't want to … but …_

"Otani, I hope that you feel better, Risa whispered, as she brushed away his hair and bent over to lightly kiss his forehead. Smiling a little, she leaned back against the wall and close her eyes. I did it.

After a small nap, Yuki comes by saying, "Hey, let's get Otani up on the bed."

"Ok, I'll try to help you."

Tapping on Otani's shoulder, Yuki said, "Hey Otani, we are going to move you onto the bed."

Half dragging him, Risa and Yuki dropped him on Yuki's bed.

"You don't want to put him on his bed," Risa asked.

"No, you can sleep there. I know that he would want that," smiled Yuki, leaving the room.

"Oh, hey Yuki!" said Risa.

Popping his head into Otani and his bedroom, Yuki raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell him that I was there the whole time."

"Oh, I didn't think of saying that."

"Good," said Risa quietly.

Walking over to Otani, Risa sat on the bed next to him. "Hey Otani, get better okay?"

Otani opened his eyes, looked at Risa, and smiled, "Okay." And then took his arm and wrapped it around Risa in a tight hold, bringing her to himself.

"Ahh … Otani?" Risa mumbled. She was also so tired, to feel only slightly embarrassed by his action. _He never would do something like this, much less, hug me as much, but … I'm surprised. For someone small, he has a really nice, strong hold._

After a few moments, Risa shook her head and tried to get up. However, Otani still held her. Since she was still out of it, she rolled around for awhile until she was able to stand up. Flopping on Otani's bed, Risa sighed out of exhaustion. Smiling to herself, she thought, _I have secrets I can't tell him now. They weren't bad, but … I guess I should never tell him. Ah! But I can't hold something like this in … I think that I'm going to tease him tomorrow about not being able to remember things … and maybe scare him a little. _Smiling and closing her eyes, she whispered, "Feel better Otani…"


End file.
